Run with Wolves
by ErikaDaire
Summary: The Alpha Pack has drawn some attention from the hunters, and reinforcements have been called. RaeAnne Argent, Allison's cousin, is one of those reinforcements. In contrast to Allison, Rae has been raised in the life style and has much more experience, thankfully, since the Alpha Pack weren't the only ones who took notice of the new and weak Alpha of the Hale Territory. Derek X OFC


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! I hope that doesn't put anyone off lol I've always written for school and am actually taking a few college classes on it. My good friend who you know as LovelyWolves has convinced me to write for one of our favorite TV shows and post on here so here it is (I think since she's gotten lazy and this makes her feel less guilty?). **

**Summary: The Alpha Pack has drawn some attention from the hunters, and reinforcements have been called. RaeAnne Argent, Allison's cousin, is one of those reinforcements. In contrast to Allison, Rae has been raised in the life style and has much more experience, thankfully, since the Alpha Pack weren't the only ones who took notice of the new and weak Alpha of the Hale Territory. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters. **

**Notes: Takes place after season 2 Teen Wolf and is my way of coping with the lack of Derek Hale until season 3 starts. Crossover with Supernatural for information, methods of killing, and monsters. Maybe the Winchesters will make an appearance. Who knows!**

**Chapter 1**

As RaeAnne drove through the seemingly sleepy streets of Beacon Hills, she couldn't help but miss the more beautiful yet also deceptively sleepy-seeming streets of Mason City, Iowa. She lived there with her mother, who ran a bar. Typical strategy of a hunter. Set up a bar somewhere in no-man's land so that when other hunters rolled through you could keep tabs on the happenings of the supernatural. Her dad was a full blown hunter, that's where she got her hunter last name- Argent- and he would stop in to hear about the latest monster just to roll out that night to take care of it.

She used to only go with him in the summer. When she was in high school. But that was two years ago. Back then she mainly stayed with her mom, keeping after the bar, tracking monsters, tracing patterns, looking for signs, dodging slimy hunters (what was with hunters, whiskey, and hitting on young girls?), and training to be a hunter. Then in the summer that training would be put into practice. Her dad had told her that she showed a lot of promise in the last two years. She's really upped her game since the traveling and hunting was becoming a full time thing.

This didn't encourage her though when she found out she'd be staying in Beacon Hills for a while until this Alpha pack business got sorted out. That didn't scare her. Not getting to go with her dad did. But he was needed elsewhere. Some shit was going down and he got a call from an old friend. Whatever he was dealing with was apparently much more dangerous than a pack of werewolf Alphas because he seemed mighty relieved when he got a call from Chris Argent. Or the relief could be due to Uncle Gerard kicking the bucket. He had been going off the deep end lately, and like her dad always said, when a dog goes rabid you put him down.

One thing that RaeAnee had gained from working at the bar was the perspectives of a lot of hunters. She got to talk to them all, ask them about their lives and analyze it. And something she found was that the hunters who knew that there were gray areas were happier and less guilt ridden. Sure, all hunters grew to be miserable. It was just a part of their lives. But the ones who didn't just see in black and white were a little more okay with their decisions. Their lives. Themselves.

RaeAnne pulled into the rather large driveway of the Argent's house. She couldn't help but pull a face. Here she was raised to live off the beaten trail, fly under the radar, roam from town to town because that is the best way not to get caught. And here was good ol' cousin Chris Argent with his daughter Allison living in a beast of a house planted in a town. Seems stupid, but RaeAnne remembered her dad talking highly of Chris, so she tried not to judge. She wasn't very good at it.

She got out of her car, a black 1968 Challenger, pulling her bag from her passenger seat with her as she stood up. She heard feet pounding on the drive coming toward her, so after shutting her door and pulling the long strap of her bag over her shoulder she put on a smile and turned to face them.

She was kind of surprised by what she saw. Chris looked tired, but strong, and Allison looked young, but older? She was only seventeen, RaeAnne's mom had told her, but she had this look like she had seen a lot. Rae has to imagine she has a similar look. The only reason it surprised her was because she thought Allison had just gotten into hunting.

"Let me get your bag." Chris offered, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. He seemed so, so tired.

RaeAnne smiled back, "thanks, then I can grab my other bag from my trunk." He nods at her, and nods at Allison to follow her. She hears Allison gasp as she pops her trunk. The assortment of guns, blades, salt, and viles of whatever were strapped in their proper places in her trunk. She glances at Allison who is taking it all in.

"What's this?" she points at the symbol drawn on the underside of the hood.

Chris came to stand behind them, and before RaeAnne could answer, said "It's a devil's trap. When a demon steps inside they can't leave." He looked to RaeAnne with a confused look.

She smiles. James, her father, had told her that Chris specifies with wolves. He doesn't have expertise in other areas. That was another thing that made them different. Rae was raised to know a little about everything, since they travel and are bound to run into new supernatural creatures. Chris' family plants themselves in an area with werewolves and focuses on keeping them in line. They learn everything about werewolves, and little to nothing about anything else. "It's a pentagram devil's trap, slightly modified. The symbols," she points to the five symbols between the stars' points, "are different than usual, they are all about warding and protection."

Chris nods his understanding. "It's to keep things out, not in." Rae nods back.

"Have to keep my weapons safe." She smiles and tries not to laugh at Allison's baffled face. This girl has a lot to learn. Rae may take it upon herself to teach her the ropes, about everything. There's something about Allison. An edge. This vibe that says she can make a great hunter, and something that reminds Rae of herself. An eagerness. Rae was only two years older than Allison, but even at nineteen she has accumulated a vast array of knowledge that she feels the need to share with Allison. Dad always said hunters work best in pairs, and even better if it's family. Maybe Rae would come away from this with a partner.

She tossed some things into her bag that she knew she'd need for werewolves. A silver knife, a set a twin dao swords (that she was still learning to use, but whatever), a compact cross bow, a pistol with silver bullets and wolfsbane bullets, and a high voltage taser. These were the things that she would constantly keep on her (except maybe minus the swords that are sticking out of the trapper bag) until her time was done here. Then they were all heading up to the house.

But there was still something itching at Rae, something making her not sure if she wanted to trust these people. Her dad said that they followed the code, but a few years ago they all thought Gerard had followed the code. She wanted to make sure. "So, do you guys have any insider information?" this was simple. It was a political, non committal or hostile question that hunters asked frequently. Which translates to 'are you working with any of the _others'._ Depending on the type of hunter you are, a yes to this can be good or bad. But since Rae follows the code and thinks there is only gray, she likes the answer to be a solid _yes._

So when Chris smiles knowingly and pushes open the front door, Rae can't help the big goofy grin the spreads across her face as five glowing sets of eyes land on her. Five glowing eyes from inside the house, the hunter's house, and they are not bound or snapping at her. Oh yes, definitely that solid yes she wanted.

**So there is a little taste. Sorry if it seems rushed. I wanted to push a lot of information into it and I know you can't really get a feel for Rae yet but hopefully you will after this chapter :) Read and Review!**


End file.
